


Which Door?

by WhiskyNotTea



Series: Whisky's canon compliant one-shots [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season 1, angsty wee ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyNotTea/pseuds/WhiskyNotTea
Summary: Claire gets into Wentworth prison to find Jamie. A canon compliant ficlet on her thoughts.





	Which Door?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I wrote and posted on Tumblr more than a year ago.  
> I thought I would post my short canon compliant pieces here as well, so here it is!  
> Based on the prompt 'Which door?' of Gotham's Writing Workshop.

Which door?

I walked along the dark prison corridors, my eyes lingering on each heavy iron door.

 

Behind one of them was my beating heart.

Behind one of them, they were keeping Jamie.

I heard my dull steps on the cold stone floor. I tasted my blood. 

Teeth tearing my lips apart. Fingernails pushed deep in my flesh, leaving marks behind. Silent breaths leaving my mouth. 

I had to be quiet – invisible.

 

Ignoring my heavy, leaden feet, something was pushing me forward.

_Love._

Being here was not by choice.

I had chosen months ago, that day that the buzzing stones challenged me to decide the path I wanted to walk on.

Being in this prison now, searching for him, was my absolute need.

 

Jamie was my sanity. Everything that made this world real. That made it  _mine_.

For the first time in my life, I’d found where I belonged. I had a family.

I had a life I had chosen and I wasn’t ready to die yet.

 

And yet, with every step I was taking, I felt our life together slipping away between my fingers, grains of sand in an hourglass. Time was passing by, fast. Too fast. 

I had to hurry. I couldn’t lose him.

 

Squeezing my fingers in a vain attempt to feel my numb hands, I felt his ring against my flesh. The only thing I had from him. It wasn’t enough. 

I needed to have him back, whole.

I needed to hold him again. See his smile turning his blue eyes even more slanted. Hear him call me ‘Sassenach’.

I needed to get lost in him. Lost in him, I could find myself. I could make sense of this world and everything that had happened.

 

I heard voices, two soldiers talking, coming closer. No, not now. I couldn’t fail. For him, I would make it. Jamie had never failed me.

 

Jamie. 

His name was a balm and I let it run along my shaking body, calming my breathing until the men were gone.

 

Behind one of these doors was my bleeding heart. 

Which door?


End file.
